superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Whoo Hoo Wiggly Gremlins Credits
Director Nicholas Bufalo The Wiggles Anthony Field Greg Page Jeff Fatt Murray Cook Captain Feathersword Paul Paddick Dorothy the Dinosaur Corinne O'Rafferty Wags the Dog Andrew McCourt Henry the Octopus Kristy Talbot Gremlins Simon Pryce Kase Amer Stagehands/Dancers Sharryn Dermody Ben Murray Larissa Wright Junior Stagehands Dominic Field Joseph Field Voice of Dorothy Jacqueline Field Voice of Big Red Car Nicholas Bufalo Music Performed by The Wiggles With Help from: John Field Craig Abercrombie Steve Blau Tony Henry Dominic Lindsay Chris Lupton Steve Machamer Sam Moran Terry Murray Simon Pryce Engineered by Robin Gist at Electric Avenue Studios Produced by The Wiggles Thanks to NSW National Parks & Wildlife Service Roadshow International The Wiggle Office Glynis Worrell, Tony Rioseco, Kate Tibbertsma, Kim Clelland Manager ABC Post Production Tony Stanyer ABC Productions Juliette Van Heyst Patricia Downie Wiggles Production Team Gen. MGR Operatiosn Paul Field Gen. Mgr Business Affairs Mike Conway Writer/Early Childhood Consultant Kathleen Warren Choreographer Leeanne Ashley Prod. Co-ordinator Jennifer Carmody Event Manager Michelle Robinson Event Co-ordinator Sarah McCloskey ABC Production Team Line Producer Stewart Burchmore Director of Photography Ken Pottigrew Production Designer Sean Callinan Art Director Christopher Batson Editor David Hutchison Production Manager Ally Henville 1st Asst Director J.C. Continuity/D.A Natalie K. Owen 2nd Asst Director Patrick Kelly 3rd Asst Director Warren Parsonson Production Secretary Cassie Mullen Camera Operators Susan Lumsdon Ian Warburton Henry Schydle Lizzie Warning Camera Assistant Lauren Howard Gaffer Mark Newnham Location Sound Recordist Nicholas Wood Boom Swinger Jack Friedman Studio Sound Operator Ron Marton Boom Operator Michael Roberts Playback Operator Alex Keller Standby Props Ben Walker Paul Johannessen Set Construction Mgr Gerry Seymour ABC Workshop Costume Co-ordinator Maria Petrozzi Make-Up Artists Tina Price Tracy Garner Stills Photographer Martin Webby Unit Assistant Jason Guiver Assistant Editor Julie Sommerfeldt Technical Producers Mike Fitzpatrick Grahame Margraf Vision Mixer Peter Hanrahan Vision Control Eric Catterall Wayne Chee Videotape Operators Donn Hogan Graeme Andrews Online Editor Ronnie Oliver Audio Mixer Fred Woods ADR Recordist Matthew Brand C.G. Graphics Susie Floyd Catering Eat & Shoot Through Trainee Attachments Brendan Doyle Maria Liakos Phil Henville Additional Material Nicholas Bufalo Graphics Design Aesthesia Legals Nina Stevenson Jane Rogers Equipment and Facilities ABC Productions ABC Enterprises Head of Consumer Publishing Janine Burdeu Director of Enterprises Grahame Grassby Nat. Mgr ABC Productions Stephanie Werrett Executive Producer Paul Clarke Whoo Hoo Wiggly Gremlins Songs Camera One Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Gulp Gulp Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Testing One Two Three Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) We're Building a Set Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Vegetable Soup Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Hats Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Music with Murray Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Lights, Camera, Action - Wiggles! Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Dressing Up Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Where's Jeff Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Anthony's Workshop Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) The Wiggles ©2002 The Wiggles Toruing Pty Limited ABC The Australian Broadcasting Corporation © 2002 Category:Australian Broadcasting Corporation Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:Hit Entertainment Category:The Wiggles